


Wasted Early Sunday Morning

by callunavulgari



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fuckbuddies, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: Her skin is smoother than his, smoother than many of the people that he’s touched in his life, and he aches to touch it now, watching her stretch lazily in the early morning sunlight, spine arching like a cats.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a music meme the other night, to kind of jump-start my writing. The idea was to put my music player on shuffle and write the first thing to come to mind for each song that came on. This one is [Wasted Early Sunday Morning by Sneaker Pimps](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzM_8D33KS8).

Rey's hair is a mess in the mornings, gone matted and snarled where she’s lain on it all night. Ben resists the urge to comb it through with his fingers, tenderly separating out the knots. He’d made that mistake the first time they’d woken up together, promptly entangling his whole hand in the gorgon’s nest and earning her ire when she’d woken a few moment’s later, grumpy and wincing from the pain. 

Its an arresting sight all the same, messy brown hair licking at the place where her shoulder blades meet. Her skin is smoother than his, smoother than many of the people that he’s touched in his life, and he aches to touch it now, watching her stretch lazily in the early morning sunlight, spine arching like a cats.

She never seems to care that she’s naked or that he’s watching, lacking the self-consciousness that most people display. But, he supposes, she has no reason to be. She comes to him for sex when she needs a pretty face to guide between her thighs. They’ve had sex eleven times now, and she’s never once given him any indication that it could ever be more.

It doesn’t quite suit him, but he enjoys her messy hair and how she looks with the sunlight turning her skin golden. He likes the way she takes her pleasure, her head thrown back, lips parted on a sigh.

He likes her for her bluntness, her tiny, messy apartment, and her fat calico that likes to sit on his face.

Rey turns her face towards the light the way a plant would turn to find the sun, seeking it out and thriving on the energy it awards her. She bounces on the balls of her feet, arms stretched above her head, and yawns so widely that it cracks her jaw. When she blinks her eyes open sleepily, she spares him one backwards glance, a tiny appreciative smirk for his naked body, only half-hidden by the covers.

“You know where the coffee is,” she says with a shrug, and wanders off to shower.

He appreciatively watches her ass as she goes, then sighs.

One day, he’ll stick around until after she gets out of the shower, and see if she lets him drink his coffee at her cluttered kitchen table while she fumbles with her horribly sugary cereal in the kitchen. The cat will twine around Ben's feet and he’ll get to see what her face looks like when it’s lit by afternoon light instead.

He gets out of the bed and goes in search of his pants.

One day.


End file.
